


Lullaby and goodnight

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family time, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), just a drabble for a good start of the week, peter can't fall to sleep, tony and steve being good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Peter can't fall to sleep and it is up to his papa and dad to put him to bed. Just some Superfamily drabble fluff. Requested on tumblr.





	Lullaby and goodnight

"… and then the kittens got home and each drank a big bowl of sweet cream. The end."

"One more."

"One more?" Steve asked, ignoring the critical look his husband was sending him. Misinformation. Cats shouldn't drink dairy, especially not sweetened one. Tony knew that saying that cats drank water didn't have the same charm as saying that they drank cream, but still. Mice ate cheese. Hedgehogs carried apples on their backs. False information fed to kids from the youngest years.

Steve narrowed his eyes, understanding the look. He grew up with such stories and he turned up fine. Peter would turn up fine too. "Maybe daddy will tell you a story now."

Peter rolled on his left side and turned to Tony with a bright smile, happily sandwiched between his parents in his small bed. The nearly three-year-old boy was having troubles sleeping lately and being close to his parents was always a comforting and calming thing. 

"Daddy, sing," Peter demanded sweetly. Tony grinned in triumph at his husband. Peter never asked Steve to sing, preferring Tony's warm baritone. Steve was a better storyteller, though. 

" _Lullaby, and goodnight, you are your parents' delight, we'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in our arms -_ "

Steve smiled softly, the previous sting from the quiet rivalry disappearing. Steve knew this lullaby. It was a song Maria Stark used to sing to baby Tony, one that was deeply etched into Tony's heart and memories. He couldn't be more happy to have Tony sing it to their baby. 

Peter yawned and blinked slowly. He rolled into Steve and wrapped small hands around his neck. "Hug," he demanded in a sleepy voice. Steve complied and put his palm against boy's small back, softly scratching and tickling him to sleep that way. It was a proven technic, and evening back tickles always relaxed the baby, while in the morning if his boy was cranky all it took to have a smile back on his face were some raspberries on the nape. Steve closed his eyes and listened to his husband warm voice and feeling Peter's breath becoming deeper and quieter. He was finally falling to sleep. 

The song ended and when Steve opened his eyes, he saw Tony looking back at him and smiling. Steve reached his hand and urged Tony to join the rest of his family. Careful to not squish Peter between them, Tony scooted closer, settling next to Steve and looking at their bundle of joy. 

"Do you think he can't sleep because of last week?" Tony asked in a whisper, sounding concerned. That could be it. Last week a mission had gone wrong, and both Tony and Steve ended in SHIELD's medical sector for few days. Peter had the best care, his numerous aunts and uncles ready to take care of him, but the boy was still weary, missing his parents. When they finally came back, Peter clung to them both, not letting them out of his sight for longer than a second. It was sweet and touching but they both hoped Peter would calm down soon. 

"Could be," Steve whispered back, remembering Natasha telling them that the first night she was not able to make Peter stop crying and the boy cried himself to sleep, more from exhaustion than anything. It terrified Steve. They both knew what signing the adoption papers meant for their lives and what would be the necessary changes. He couldn't bear to hurt this boy. To hurt his son. To hurt his husband. To hurt his family. Just he felt that he wasn't ready to put his shield aside. Not yet.

"You know…" Tony said in a hushed voice, looking at their son. At his small face and smooth brown hair. "I never knew I could love someone so much."

Steve smiled, understanding. "Yeah, me neither."

"I hope you know, that when it comes to you and Pete, I would throw you under the bus to save him."

Steve held back a laugh. "I would throw myself under the bus too." It was supposed to be a joke to continue Tony's thought, but it earned him a glare from his husband instead of easing the tension. Peter needed both his parents. Tony needed his husband. There would come a time to knock out stupid thoughts like that out of Steve's head, but it wasn't today. Not when they finally were together again. Instead of talking, Tony and Steve shared a goodnight kiss and pressed their foreheads together, closing eyes to sleep, keeping Peter in a protective hold and a loving embrace. 

It wasn't so sweet anymore when in the middle of the night, Peter decided that it was too hot and wiggled out, laying across and on top of his parents and pushing his little fists into Tony's face and kicking Steve in the stomach. 

Neither Tony or Steve woke up refreshed, but Peter seemed happy, and it was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
